John (Fear)
John, better known as "Proctor John", is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is leader of the Proctors and the owner of El Bazar. He served as the primary antagonist of the second half of Season 3. Pre-Apocalypse Southern California Not much is known about Proctor John's life before the apocalypse, except that he was the president and leader of the Proctors, a violent motorcycle gang that roamed around Southern California, where the Mother Chapter of his club was located. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "The Diviner" Proctor John is mentioned by Maria Lu and Proctor Nineteen as the head of El Bazar. Madison requests a meeting with him to free Strand but Proctor Nineteen denies her request. It is revealed in the next episode by Strand to Nick that he made a deal with Proctor John to protect Nick, Alicia and Madison, but sold out Daniel and Lola to facilitate a takeover of the dam in exchange for a role as steward of the dam. "Things Bad Begun" Proctor John is first seen in a hospital, when Eddie introduces Alicia to John, who details his plan to expand his drug empire but explains that the growth on his spine, which causes paralysis, has hindered his plans. He orders Alicia to assist Eddie, who will be operating to remove the growth. He warns her that his brothers will kill everyone in the room if the surgery fails. Eddie begins the surgery and slices into Proctor John's back. Alicia distracts Proctor John by holding his hand and asking about his family. Proctor John screams. Back at the surgery, Proctor John is recovering. Alicia asks how he feels and questions whether he can wiggle his toes. He tries for a while with all of the guards looking on. Eventually, they move and everyone is relieved. "I had faith in you the whole time," John tells Eddie. Another man enters the room and tells John the group is starting to move on the tunnel pipes. Proctor John orders Alicia to join his crew as they are about to infiltrate Gonzalez Dam. "Sleigh Ride" Proctor John is seen riding a Zodiac toward the dam with Alicia and his men. They see bodies floating in the water. Strand greets them at the dock and exchanges quick glances with Alicia. John admonishes Strand for the unanticipated resistance from dam guards and to have lost a dozen men. John walks away, ordering Alicia to change his dressing. Alicia changes John's surgery dressing. John asks how she knows Strand. Alicia admits that Strand helped her family escape L.A. and that Strand and her mother are friends. She asks John to spare Madison. He agrees on the condition that Alicia comes to Houston with him and his crew. She agrees. When Lola attempts to kill the Proctors for Efraín, John suddenly appears and shoots her dead and discovers Strand trying to smuggle Madison and Nick. Lola's ambush exposes Strand's lie as he and the group are taken captive. Moments later, John has brought Strand, Madison, and Nick into an office. As Strand tries to explain his lies, he is pistol whipped by John. Alicia tries to calm him, but is ordered to be silent. Strand doubles down on Daniel being dead despite John discovering Lola having been alive. Madison vouches for him and introduces herself. John orders Alicia to go to her mother. One of John's men recognizes Nick from the trading post and recalls that he was with another man. John turns his attention Nick and asks where Troy is. Nick tells John that Madison killed him. He is surprised by this and asks Madison if she killed his friend, but she tells him, "He was more threat than friend," John insists Alicia has been good, but John decides to kill Nick, who he deems untrustworthy, and must therefore also kill Madison and Alicia, knowing they'll seek revenge for Nick's murder. John and the Proctors escort Madison, Nick and Alicia as they walk across the dam bridge together. Nick hugs Strand goodbye then gets in position for his execution. Strand suddenly tells John there is a plan involving C4 which can take them all down but John doesn't want to hear it. Strand backs up, reaching for the detonator, but Nick took it while hugging Strand. He reveals it and has guns pointed at him, as well as his family. Strand pleads with him not to blow it. Nick threatens to detonate the explosives unless John allows Madison, Alicia and Strand to escape. Alicia urges Nick to come with them, but John points out that Nick cannot leave the detonator's range. Nick calls the negotiations his “suicide note.” John agrees to his conditions. Strand, Madison and Alicia run from the dam. Nick watches his family get in a boat as John tries to convince Nick to join him. Nick refuses. The Zodiac motor dies. John realizes that Nick cannot detonate the explosives until his family is out of range of the explosion. His men close in on Nick. As the Proctors close in on Nick, a shot rings out. Walker and Crazy Dog snipe at John's men from a distance. John accuses Nick of bluffing and orders his men to kill Nick. Walker and Crazy Dog shoot more of his men. Daniel reaches the group and starts shooting. Nick flips the switch and detonates the explosives. The dam breaks apart as John and his men flee. It is currently unknown if Proctor John survived the explosion of the dam. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Proctor John has killed: *Efraín Morales (Caused) *Everardo (Possibly, Caused) *Lola Guerrero *Numerous unnamed Gonzalez Dam workers (Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 3 *"Things Bad Begun" *"Sleigh Ride" Trivia *John is based on or inspired by the fictional character John Proctor, who is the protagonist of the movie The Crucible. *With the show's soft reboot and time skip in Season 4, the storyline involving Proctor John has been abandoned, leaving him and his gang following the dam's explosion with an unknown fate. *Appearing in only two episodes, John has the fewest appearances of any main antagonist on Fear. Category:El Bazar Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Mexico Category:Unknown Category:Leaders Category:Fear The Walking Dead